Widespread psychological and social withdrawals have been documented in numerous studies based on North American and Western European samples. Because few tests of putative causes have been made, there is no satisfactory explanation. This project involves testing of the input of old age sociocultural stresses and constraints to such withdrawal. The project consists of two phases. In the first phase, North American professionals (lawyers) and non-professionals (non-skilled manual workers) ages 25-94, have been interviewed and administered psychological tests. It is expected that old age stresses and constraints are lower for older attornies than for non-professionals, and therefore it is hypothesized that old age psychosocial withdrawal will be less in this group. The second phase involves field study in Mexico among members of the same occupational and age groups. It is expected that intra-Mexican trends will approximate North American trends, and comparatively, there will be less withdrawal among Mexicans because of more durable family structure and other sociocultural factors resulting in less old age stress and constraint.